


Not Like The Cool Kids

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Peer Pressure, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is different. He doesn't talk much, not really. He tries to keep to himself, afraid that people might leave if they really get to know him.It had happened before, people like his own family pretending he isn't really there at family dinners just because he wasn't the preferred secondary gender. In fact, he wasn't the preferred anything.





	Not Like The Cool Kids

Kageyama Tobio is different. He doesn't talk much, not really. He tries to keep to himself, afraid that people might leave if they really get to know him. 

It had happened before, people like his own family pretending he isn't really there at family dinners just because he wasn't the preferred secondary gender. In fact, he wasn't the preferred anything. 

He was the first born child, though everyone wished his younger brother was instead. He loved sports, when he should've been focusing on the family business, though that didn't matter anymore because he wouldn't inherit it. He looked just like his father, a strong jaw line and striking eyes, which made it embarrassing when people found out the truth. 

The truth is... Kageyama Tobio is an omega. An outsider in his family of Alpha's. Yes, his mother was an omega, but she didn't count for much, her death coming shortly before his presentation, what they thought was a simple cold taking her away. 

Tobio likes to think that if she were still alive and well, things would be different. He found himself struggling, trying to be everything his father wanted him to be, drowning in expectations that he knew he would never meet. But that didn't mean he couldn't try. 

He threw out everything he owned that could possibly symbolize omegan habit or status, save for his suppressants and beta patches. It was unhealthy, he knew, but that didn't stop him from doing it. He didn't care. He wanted to be someone his father could depend on, someone who he could be proud of. 

If this wasn't how, he didn't know what was.


End file.
